1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel nematocidal diacylimide compositions which exhibit excellent agricultural nematocidal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many compositions are known in the literature which are active as nematocides, such as is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,457. Nematocide compositions relate to the control of endoparasitic and ectoparasitic worms which exist in the soil at some stage of their life cycles, for example, eggs, larvae and adult worms.
The control of nematodes and other parasitic worms in soil is a complex problem. These organisms, either in the egg, larvae or adult stage, are protected by a difficulty permeable membrane. Hence, the effective toxicant must have both the property of penetrating the resistant coatings and the ability to kill. It must also be readily dispersible in soils or other environment of the organism and be stable when incorporated therein. Since the object of ridding soils of nematodes and parasites is to provide a beneficial growth media for plants, the nematocide or parasiticide must not be phytotoxic to plants, or, if phytotoxic, this effect must not be longlived. Such a nematocide, either itself or some phytotoxic decomposition product thereof, should be such that, previous to planting, it is removed from the soil by evaporation, by rain washing or by soil bacterial decomposition.
For the reasons set forth above, completely effective agents for nematodes and other parasitic worm life are not generally available. Furthermore, one skilled in the art cannot predict the effectiveness of compounds as practicable toxicants, even though the physical and biological properties of the compounds are well known.
Since a very careful balance of physical and chemical properties is required in order to provide a chemical substance useful in controlling nematodes and other parasitic worms, this invention has for its principal purpose the provision of compounds which have the above described requisite properties. A further purpose of this invention is to provide a useful method of freeing soils from objectionable nematode life. Other purposes of this invention will be evident from the following specification.
It has now been found that certain diacylimide are very effective as nematocides and as agents for controlling other parasitic worms.